1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pavement applicating machines and, more particularly, to a spreader box apparatus for use with a pavement applicating machine in spreading a pavement mixture onto a surface to be paved, wherein the width of the spreader box apparatus may be adjusted on the fly to vary the width of the pavement mixture being spread by the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a pavement applicating machine that may be either self driven or mounted on a truck trailer and which is used to spread a pavement mixture onto a surface such as a road or the like to be paved. One example of a type of surface capable of being applied by such a machine is known as the RALUMAC system, which is a chemically triggered latex modified bituminous emulsion which is mixed with selected crushed aggregates to produce a cold laid bituminous surface. The mixture of aggregate, dry cement, emulsion, water and the RALUMAC additive combine to make a relatively low energy pavement system which has high skid resistance and long life.
The known applicating machine includes a mixing apparatus in which the various components of the surface are prepared, and a spreader box apparatus into which the mixed components are delivered and spread onto the surface to be paved. The spreader box apparatus includes a frame having a hitch by which the apparatus is connected to the applicating machine. The frame extends in the longitudinal direction of the apparatus and defines a central axis. The width of the apparatus is defined by a pair of side walls each secured to the frame by a number of rigid front and rear panel sections. Typically, each side wall is connected to the frame by three front panel sections and three rear panel sections. Each of the front and rear panel sections are bolted to one another to define rigid front and rear walls that may, in turn, be bolted to the frame and side walls to secure the side walls against movement relative to the frame.
If it is desired to alter the width of the apparatus in order to vary the lateral dimension of the pavement mixture being spread, it is necessary in the known apparatus to first loosen at least some of the bolted connections between the various front and rear panel sections. Thereafter, panel sections may be removed or added to vary the width of the apparatus, and the side walls are positioned, either manually or hydraulically, so that they may be resecured to the front and rear panel sections.
Numerous drawbacks exist with the known construction. For example, because it is necessary to undo a number of bolted connections between the front and rear panel sections as well as between the side walls, a significant amount of time is required to adjust the width of the apparatus. Further, it is necessary to employ considerable amounts of manual effort in making such adjustments.